Animal drinking supplies often become polluted with particles, organisms and other materials. These materials may be in the water, as water is added to the watering supply, for instance from a hose or kitchen sink. Frequently, however, the animal itself adds a significant portion of pollutants to the water supply. For example, fur surrounding a dog's face and nose may have dirt, sticks, bugs, or the like attached. When the dog drinks the water from the bowl, pieces of fur may come in contact with the water supply, thus releasing some of the dirt, sticks, and other debris into the water supply. Additionally, many particles may be deposited into the watering supply by the environment. For example, if the water supply is located outside, leaves, dust and other particles may be blown into the water supply by the wind/rain/other elements. Current pet watering supplies filter the water before the water enters the bowl, typically as the water is poured into the bowl. Thus, the water remaining in the bowl generally does not get re-filtered and may have to be replaced in order to clean the supply and remove the particles deposited by the animal or the environment.